The Brothers United
by rockerchic66
Summary: The boys thought this was a normal hunt but when Victoria caught Dean's eyes it changed. But there was something familiar about this woman they couldn't place. Who is she and why is she familiar?
1. Chapter 1

In the Little Lakes motel the Winchester brothers were sitting in the living room with nothing to do. Dean was eating apple pie and Sam was looking on his Facebook page when the phone rang. Dean said," Go answer it Sammye I'm busy eating our moms famous apple pie. "

" Ok, Ok" Sam said.

" Hello ? "

" _Hi , I'd like to report strange noises I've been hearing on the west side of my house. I've also been experiencing these strange presences like someone's in the room with me and I don't know how to stop it." _

" Hold on ma'am. First I'm gonna need your name age and address."

"_My name is Victoria Anderson I'm twenty four years old and my address is 105 Madison Dr. in Jackson, Tennessee."_

"Ok ma'am we'll be there as soon as we can."

"_Thank you so much."_

"No problem"

Sam turned to see Dean stuffing his face with another piece of pie.

"What are you looking at ass face?" Dean said as he was stuffing a piece of pie in his face.

" You shoving your face again that's your forth piece of pie.."

" Fifth actually."

" Anyways and I'm not an ass face."

" Then what are you?"

"Then what are you."

" The smart guy in the group."

"And what am i?"

"You're the guy with the brawn not the brains."

"Why is that?"

"Because when you see a cute girl you don't use your upstairs brain."

"What's the problem with thinking about girls?"

" Never mind, never mind."

"We've got a case that we need to take care of."

"What's the case. "

"Well this girl Victoria Anderson twenty four years old has been experiencing strange feelings like someone is present in the room with her but when she turns around no ones there."

"Single lives at 105 Madison Dr. in Jackson, Tennessee."

"Oohh single you say is she hot?"

"I don't know Dean you'll have to wait to see when we get there."

"See I told you you think too much about girls too much."

"What'd you say I was thinking about what she could look like."

"Geese."Sam said with a groan.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam finally arrived at 105 Madison Dr., where they were hearing the strange banging noises too. They walked around the side to check it out they had felt the presence while they were there. After they had checked it out they went to the front and knocked on the door.

_"Hi you must be Sam and Dean."_

"Yeah i'm Dean and this is Sam."

_"Ok come on in and make yourselves at home."_

"Where's your bathroom?", Sam asked

_"Up the stairs turn left and your there."_

"Thanks."

_"Your welcome."_

When Sam came back Victoria and Dean had apparently been talking awhileand when he got all the way downstairs he found them kissing on the living room floor.

"Ahem.", Sam said

_"Oh sorry how long have you been standing there?"_

"Long enough." ,Sam whispered in a huffy voice.

"It's okay ass face i got her number first."

_"Well have you checked the west side of the house yet?"_

_"_Yeah we felt the strange presences you were feeling and heard the noises too."

_"So what do you think it is?"_

"We don't know yet but we'll drive by here every once in awhile and check it out."

_"Oh thank you so much for checking it out for me."_

"No problem."

Victoria opened the door for them and they walked to their saw Victoria getting undressedin the top right then he turned around to see a teenage boy spying on her and took a picture of the pervert.

"Hey douche what do you think your doing staring at my girl?"

The boy got scared and bolted down the road so fast you could barely see noticed a striek of fire running down the road behind him.

"That was weird."

"What."

"That pervert had a striek of fire running down the road behind him."

"Woah that is weird."

"Very."


	3. Chapter 3

As they pulled in Angel told Sam to pull in at ther Waterfall hotel.

"You guys get our bags I got the rooms."

She walked in and up to the desk clark.

"I like two rooms please, a single and a double."

He gave her t e keys. "You have room 205, and 206 second floor."

Angel smiled. "And can I talk to the night manager."

He smiled. "That is me."

She pulled out two hundreds and handed it to him,. "Can me and my friends have pool privacy after 7 o'clock pm?"

He took the bills. "Yes ma'am."

"Thank you."

She walked to the boys and Dean handed her, her bag..

"Thanks. Second Floor 205 and 206." They headed upstairs and the boys settled into their room. As Angel settled into hers Dean left for dinner.

Angel sat at their table as Dean handed out Chinese.

"It's to late to investigate now so we'll start in the morning."

Angel sighed. "Yeah and out first interview is Lydia, and Hunter."

Sam looked over at her. "Don't worry Dean and I will be right there."

Angel nodded then perked up and looked at them. "Speaking of Dean and you I hope you boys have swimming trunks?"

Dean looked up. "We do, but why?"

Angel smiled. "This is Texas and its hot so I worked a deal out with the night manager and while we are here we have the pool room to ourselves at 7 and on. I figured we could use the pool to unwind."

Dean smiled. "Diving board?"

"Yep and a waterfall. For what I saw the pool is big."

"Great."

Angel laughed. "And I even have a beach ball. Out only rule is clean up after ourselves don't leave anything there."

Dean plowed through his food then looked at the clock, causing Sam and Angel to start laughing.

"What?"

Sam looked up. "Dude you have to wait 30 minutes to an hour to swim after eating."

"Whatever."

An hour and half later Angel knocked on their door after getting dressed. Dean opened the door and smiled.

"Ready?"

"Oh yeah. Sam you ready?"

Angel looked the boys over. They had on loose shirts and pajama bottoms their feet were bare.

"lets go them."

She lead them downstairs to the door to the indoor pool. Angel looked around and smiled.

There was a rock formation on one side with a waterslide on it with waterfalls on the side and one larger then the other. It had the usual steps into the water but on a corner there was a beach like entrance. The water was shallowed and then gets deeper. The whole room had a tropical theme with beach chairs all around.

Angel sat her towel down on a chair. She looked at the boys and saw them remove their shirts and pajama bottoms then after sitting them on the chairs Sam dove in and Dean went down the waterslide. Angel walked to the wall to the switches and turned on the lights in the pool and closed all the shutters around the room then locked the door so they could not be disturbed. She then threw the beach ball into the water for them to play with.

Dean swam to the side and rested his arms on the side. "You coming in?"

Angel laughed. "I am bit."

Dean gave her his signature smile. "Where is your bathing suit or do you have one?"

Sam splashed Dean. "Leave her alone."

"Oh really." Dean dove after Sam and pushed his brothers head under water. Angel laughed as she watched them act like normal brothers. She laughed when Sam took the ball and hit Dean in the head with it.

Seeing they were busy she pulled her sundress off and sat it to the side revealing her bikini. It was a Black and White million bikini and she slide off her silver flip flops and laid back on her leopard print towel closing her eyes to catch the last few rayes of sun.

Dean looked over at her and pointed looking back at Sam. "Lets get her."

Sam smiled and got out of the water and walked up. Making sure her eyes were still close she walked up and picked her up. She let out a started gasp.

"Sam put me down. Put me down now."

Dean was laughing and Sam knowing she could probably recover faster then him. Dived into the water with her still in his arms.

When they surfaced she pushed him. "You big Sasquatch I would have gotten in if you just asked."

As Dean laughed she splashed him. He glared at her. "Oh your gonna get it."

She tried to swim from him but Dean caught her and dunked her. The three playing and swam for over a good two hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days after that she went to her phone and called Dean._  
_

_"222-9582."_

"Hello."

_"Hi is Dean there?"_

"Yeah hold on."

"Hello."

_"Hey Dean."_

"Hey."

_"You wanna go out tonight?"_

"Sure."

_"Great."_

"Ok i'll be there in a little while."

_"When?"_

"In thirty minutes."

_"Ok love ya bye."_

"Bye."

After she hung up she raced up to her room and got dressed.

_"Hum. This is what i'm gonna wear."_

She is wearing a lakers hat, neon pink sandals, pink shorts, a pink ruffle top with a black belt, pink feather drop earrings, a leopard print wallet, and korean bands. In her wallet she had an Apple iphone and $100 dollars.

"Ding dong"

_"Be right there."_

She opened the door to see Dean standing there wearing tuxedo jacket with a white t-shirt and dress pants and a pair of one-star tennishoes.

"Wow.", they both said at the same time.

After they got through talking they walked to the car Dean opened the passenger side door for Victoria and then ran to the other side and jumped he buckeled up and started the car he turned on some of his favorite rock music.

"Awesome."

"What?"

"I love rock music especially this kind."

"I know this is some cool shit."

"Where are we going anyways?"

"You'll have to wait and see when you get there."

After they had drove almost ten miles to a bar called the couples club Victoria was glad they were finally there she was tired of sitting.

"Woah."

"What?"

"Well i've only heard of this bar but i've never seen it in person before."

"Well i guess i picked a good place to go."

"Huh yeah."

"Well let's go on in."

Dean and Victoria walked to the door and Dean opened it for walked in ,found a table to sit at and started talking again.

"What are you going to get?"

"I'm going to get a steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, cole slaw, and a bud light platinum."

"What are you going to get?'

"I'm going to get a super duper taco surpreme with mac-n-cheese with a margarita and maybe even a bud light lime."

"Wow."

"What?'

"I didn't know a girl could eat so much."

"Well apparently you've never dated an Italian before."

"No apparently i haven't."

"Oh here's our food."

"Thank you."

After they got through eating Victoria while they were waiting for their they got their check they payed gor their stuff and opened the door to the car for her. They got in and drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

Slice.

"Yay we killed the son of a bitch thats been spying on my girlfriend."

Ring ring ring.

"Hello."

_"Hi dean."_

"Oh yeah i meant to call you im gonne take you out to a fancy restaurant downtown called the lady killer."

"Sounds fun."

"Okay i'll be there in a minute."

"Kay bye."

She got dressed and they met outside. Dean opened the door for Victoria and they drove off and instead of staying there they went home after thirty minutes. When they got to Victorias house they stayed in the car for about ten minutes went inside kissing all the way down the got to her bed upstairs. Dean unbuttoned his shirt he took off Victoria's shirt still kissing Dean slipped off his pants and Victoria slipped off her skirt. They got under the covers Dean kissed Victoria's lips luciously kissed down her neck and slid his down her lean body that Dean had been waiting to see ever since he met her. Victoria was admiring Dean's hot body his muscles his tight butt his minutes later they had fell asleep, hugging each other.

That night they realized they loved each other but Victoria had a secret that she didnt want tot tell Dean but she had to. How could she keep a secret from somebody she loved so much? She was so anxious to tell him the next morning.


End file.
